


No Third Chances

by ApomaroMellow



Category: Kakumeiki Valvrave | Valvrave the Liberator
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2020-03-14 17:57:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 10,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18953104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApomaroMellow/pseuds/ApomaroMellow
Summary: Haruto was supposed to have died. So why is he reliving the day Dorssia first invaded JIOR? Realizing he has a second chance, Haruto's first priority is keeping everyone alive and maybe getting L-elf to be his friend again along the way.





	1. Reset the Clock

**Author's Note:**

> Harueru is definitely the endgame, but there will be some Harushoko

Haruto felt the last spark shine brilliantly in his final moments before it went out and he felt empty. And then everything was black. He was used to the dark empty void of space by now but this was different. There wasn't a single distant star to light the way. He was completely weightless. He kept waiting for the end to come. Haruto didn't know what to expect of the afterlife, if there even was one.

But he thought he would at least feel a more definitive end. It never came. He just continued to float like he was untethered in space. Maybe that was death. Endless drifting in blackness. Then slowly, other senses began to return to him.

He could feel something soft in his hands.

Distant voices shouting.

The smell of grass, sweat, and bread.

The taste of bread.

Haruto paused when he realized he was chewing on something that had been stuffed into his mouth. People were cheering and next to him Shoko was...Shoko was... Haruto teared up as he saw her scarfing down the food before her.

"Come on Haruto! Get your head in the game!"

He turned and saw Inuzuka and the tears finally fell. Immediately, Shoko stopped eating to see what was the matter with him.

"Hey, bud, are you okay? Sorry if I was too harsh", Inuzuka apologized.

"No, no it's not that", Haruto said, wiping his eyes.

Was this his afterlife? He'd just be reliving what his days should have been? Idling away at Sakimori? That didn't sound too bad to Haruto. Being in high school forever sounded like a true Heaven to him. He remembered this day very vividly. It had been the day Dorssia first attacked him; the day he'd meant to confess to Shoko and the day he thought he'd lost her.

But since this was Heaven, only one of those things would happen today. He didn't remember much of what occurred between now and his attempted confession except that first meeting with L-elf.

L-elf.

He'd been there in Haruto's final moments. He had called him a friend. Haruto found himself wishing L-elf was here, but he didn't know the rules of this place. Surely L-elf wouldn't show up just because he wanted it.

Even though Haruto put his all into it once the contest resumed, he still lost, just like before. He just didn't have much of an appetite trying to figure this all out. He decided to go along with the day's events until towards the end. Today he would finally tell Shoko how he felt. This was his new chance and he wouldn't let it get away from him.

If this was to be his afterlife paradise, she would return his feelings and he would finally get to be with the one he loved. Haruto was so happy to see everyone alive. And the school not in ruins. It was the peace he had missed that had been ruined because of the valvraves. He had hardly spared a thought to the initial attack and was reliving conversations with everyone.

Haruto fell into them easily until he heard a familiar voice.

"Would you split your love in half?"

Haruto's eyes widened and he turned his eyes to see L-elf there. He was flanked by the other Dorssians who had come with him. Why were they here? If this was part of his Heaven, why hadn't he seen them earlier. No, they wouldn't be a part of it. L-elf definitely would. And maybe his memories would bring up the image of the one with the braid, but Haruto barely knew the other three.

He supposed they were there on that day and this was just a replay of that. It still felt very strange. Haruto had spaced out without answering L-elf and he left with his squad. On that day, they had been searching for the valvraves. But if this was Haruto's Heaven, there'd be no such thing. And L-elf and the others would be normal students.

Haruto finally got to the moment he'd been waiting for. He and Shoko were sweeping up as the sun began to set, just like last time. They were next to the wall of wishes other students put up. So many who had died that day and in the coming days as the fighting went on. But not this time. This time there would be peace. This time there would be love.

"Shoko, I've been wanting to tell you something all day", Haruto said, his expression turning serious.

Like before, Shoko flustered, wanting a moment to prepare herself, but Haruto couldn't wait any longer. He grabbed her hands and gazed into her eyes.

"Sashinami Shoko, I love you. I've always loved you. And I always want to be with you."

Shoko's face was red but she was smiling. "M-me too! I do too! About you! I mean-you know!"

Haruto smiled and nodded. "Yes, I know." He leaned in for a kiss and Shoko was about to meet him halfway when the ground beneath them shook and everything went dark. Haruto felt his stomach drop as he held onto Shoko.

"What was that? An earthquake?!", she shouted.

If this was what Haruto thought it was, he wasn't in Heaven. And somehow he was reliving that day all over again. Was it possible that he'd gone back in time? Well, between space vampires and giant fighting robots that fed on memories, it wasn't the craziest thing he'd ever heard. If this was Dorssia attacking again, there was only one thing to do.

"Shoko, stay here!", Haruto ordered before taking off. He should have known she wouldn't listen. She refused to stay put and followed after him. Haruto remembered thinking she had died only to find out she'd made it to the car in time to avoid death in that explosion. Could he count on it happening again? He didn't like the idea of Shoko being trapped under rubble but if the same things were happening, he couldn't stop her.

The fighter jets had engaged the Dorssian soldiers in a familiar fight. They met up with Inuzuka, Aina, and Saki and Unit I was exposed from the ground. Haruto saw Shoko go for the car out of the corner of his eye and turned away, unable to look even though he knew she'd be okay.

Instead he made a beeline for the valvrave, ignoring the calls of his friends. He made it to the mech just as the blast hit where Shoko had been. Haruto started the activation process, giving up his humanity without a second thought. The battle went the exact same way as before, except somewhat quicker, as he was familiar with the controls. After driving out the invading forces, Haruto wanted to dig Shoko out first. But he needed to do something before that.

He landed where he knew L-elf would be. He would never forget that encounter. Throughout the battle, Haruto brainstormed ways to convince L-elf he was from the future. Spouting nonsense that meant nothing to him as he was now wouldn't help. Haruto could recount battle details all he wanted, it would sound like a load of lies from him.

No, he had to say something that would instantly get L-elf's attentions (to minimize any stabbing) and get him to trust Haruto. After landing, Haruto lowered himself from the valvrave and there was L-elf. Before that knife could slip from his sleeve, Haruto said the only thing he could think of.

"Lieselotte!"

That got L-elf to pause, which Haruto considered a massive accomplishment. "...What?"

"You've got a picture of a girl named Lieselotte on your person. She's the one you love. And the one you want to revolutionize the world for."

"How...how do you know that?" L-elf went from stunned to angry.

"Because I'm your friend. And I'm going to help you with your revolution."


	2. Chapter 2

L-elf didn't know what to make of this boy. He had just expertly piloted a giant fighting robot, dealing with their forces rather easily. L-elf had been prepared to shoot him the moment he disengaged.

But then he said her name.

L-elf had never told anyone about Lieselotte or their brief past together. No one, not even A-drei could possibly know about the photograph of her he kept in his pocket. And yet this person whom he had never met in his life knew all of that. L-elf didn't lower his gun. This student looked completely guileless. L-elf didn't think he'd ever seen a person so open and honest.

It almost made him sick.

"Who are you?"

"Tokishima Haruto." He took a step closer to stopped when L-elf cocked his gun, warning him to stay put. Haruto had really wanted to finish this encounter before his friends showed up but that might not happen. Which meant they might end up getting involved again. And Haruto really didn't want that.

Meanwhile, L-elf's brain was working overtime. Quickly he decided that he could work with this. The only problem was his squad. But they could be dealt with. As he lowered his gun, A-drei and the others arrived behind him. As group of students appeared by this Tokishima's side as well.

"L-elf, what's the situation?", A-drei asked.

He turned his back on the students to face his squad, not worried over a bunch of noncombatants and someone who could only fight in a mecha.

"Our plans have changed", he said. "I'm going to stay behind to work the JIORans. You all will return without me."

A-drei frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"That wasn't part of the plan", X-eins said.

"Dorssia doesn't have the power to take out that weapon. But-"

"L-elf!", Haruto shouted. He didn't know what the others were talking about, but he couldn't let them take L-elf away. He was the key to keeping everyone alive. "You have to stay. I can help you!"

"Have you gone traitor?", Q-vier asked, appearing delighted at the idea.

"You know what we do to traitors", X-eins reminded him.

There was a moment of a standoff where no one moved. Then L-elf quickly drew his gun and shot at the feet of his comrades. They jumped back and the message was clear. L-elf was deserting them. Q-vier looked ready to face him but a hand appeared on his shoulder, keeping him back.

"Let's return", H-neun said.

When A-drei made no move to leave with them, they only spared him a glance before turning their backs on him. They retreated and L-elf and A-drei were left with the JIORans. L-elf finally turned back to them and the one to speak up first wasn't Haruto but another.

"Can someone tell me what the hell is going on?!", Inuzuka shouted.


	3. Chapter 3

Haruto figured getting out of this place the same way as before was as good a bet as any. He couldn't fly everyone out of here, they'd just ask more questions about the valvrave.

"Come on", Haruto said, leading them all to the vent that would take them back through the school.

Both Inuzuka and Saki looked like they wanted to know more, while Aina just looked scared of the Dorssians who were following them. Once inside, Haruto stopped Inuzuka before he could demand answers again.

"I promise, I'll explain. Right now, you need to start digging out Shoko."

"Shoko? You think she survived that explosion?", Inuzuka asked.

"I know she is", Haruto asserted. "Could you go with them?", he asked A-drei. "They'll need all the help they can get."

A-drei was about to refuse when L-elf stepped in. "Go. I need to speak with him privately."

When they were alone in the hall, Haruto reached out to grab L-elf's wrist, which he quickly snatched away. Haruto took a moment to remember this was the L-elf who had stabbed him without a second thought. Even so, he was glad to see him. This was the same L-elf who would later call him a friend in his dying moments. Haruto believed they could forge that bond again.

"Follow me."

Haruto took L-elf to his bedroom, which would one day be their bedroom. It felt so strange to look at it after all this time. He took a deep breath and gestured for L-elf to take a seat, which he did at the desk. Haruto sat down on his bed.

"I guess I should start from the beginning..." Which had technically been today. Haruto told the story as he remembered it. About what the valvraves were and how they were powered, how only the students of this school could become potential pilots.

"So we're sitting on an army?", L-elf had asked.

"No. They're civilians. I'm a civilian. But your DNA has to be changed in order to be a pilot. But no one else needs to be involved. I can't let anyone else take on this curse."

L-elf's eyes narrowed at his naivete. This was a war and that meant causalities. But he let Haruto continue. He learned of the magius and what they were about. That they had infiltrated Dorssia to the highest ranks. L-elf let it all sink in. It was a lot. And he only believed half of it. The other half made Haruto sound insane. But more importantly...

"You seem to remember quite a bit of this, considering you supposedly lost your memory near the end."

Haruto began to reply, but cut himself off, realizing that L-elf had a good point. He had forgotten a lot of his past during the final battle. So why was he able to remember things from today so clearly? He ran a hand through his hair. Apparently when he went back in time, the state of his memories went back as well.

"I guess I got lucky", he finally said.

"And what do you intend to do with this luck?", L-elf asked.

"Keep my friends alive. And re-shape the world so that everyone can live together in peace, human and magius alike."

L-elf could see the bright hope in Haruto's eyes and after hearing his story, it was incredible how optimistic he could be. L-elf wasn't so certain.

"The only way your goal can be achieved is if you're assisted by the other valvraves", L-elf said.

"No! I won't let this happen to anyone else!"

L-elf rolled his eyes. "You'll see things my way soon enough."

Haruto let out a sigh, remembering they didn't agree with how things should be done at the beginning either. Some things would never change he supposed.


	4. Chapter 4

Haruto had just finished another relatively easy battle, returning back to the module. Having both the mental memory and muscle memory made these fights quicker, but he didn't feel much better about having to fight them in the first place. L-elf still gave him notes to go by which were still very helpful. After getting out of the valvrave, he instantly found L-elf.

"What are we going to do about ARUS?", he asked.

Haruto had told him about the foreign representative that had come under the guise of aid. And certainly, they did evacuate some of the students. But as soon as the going got rough, they turned on the remaining students, even opening fire on them. Haruto didn't want to deal with them. It was better for everyone to stay where they were than have to go through that.

"We'll let ARUS take some of them", L-elf said. They made their way to the locker room so that Haruto could remove his flight suit. To L-elf, practically everyone left in the module was dead weight. All except a select few.

"They'll turn on us", Haruto said. "They'll hurt us."

"You've sided with me. That means we'll win. But not without casualties."

Haruto had put his school uniform back on and they were walking down the halls. He had to remember that it had taken him months before L-elf stopped using violence as a first resort. He tried to be optimistic. He could do it again. The L-elf that cried when he died was still in there. Haruto just had to show him the way again.

"I've sided with you", Haruto said, getting close to him. "That means sometimes either one of us will need to compromise. I'll follow your plans. But only when I know you've accounted for the least amount of sacrifice possible."

L-elf and he gazed into each other's eyes, waiting for the other to back down to his own ideal. Eventually, L-elf let him have this. It wasn't as if he planned on letting a bunch of Haruto's classmates die with each battle. He wasn't a monster.

"I can't protect everyone", L-elf reminded him.

"That'll be my job", Haruto decided. "I just need you to not shoot first and ask questions later when it comes to us."

L-elf nodded and Haruto let out a sigh of relief. One small success. It was a good start.

And sure enough, ARUS reps arrived, perfectly diplomatic and kind to the students who had been through such a traumatic experience. Using Haruto's information on the future and had complied and order of evacuation. The ones who had zero aptitude for being a pilot or otherwise useful during battles would be the first off the module.

L-elf had given the order to Haruto so that he could lead the evacuation, as the official face of justice for JIOR. Shoko was in the crowd, smiling up at Haruto. The moment she and the teacher she had been trapped with were free, she had searched Haruto out, not stopping until she found him.

When she did, she had replied to Haruto's confession, saying that she felt the same. Haruto wasn't going to let his foolish ideas of what made a person human or not get in the way of his happiness this time. When they're friends heard the news, they were congratulated, although not much was official just yet. They hadn't had the time for a single date and neither had declared that they were an item.

It was simply that their feelings were out in the open now. And once the fighting was over, Haruto was going to do something about it. But for now, the priority lied in getting her and the others to safety. He looked at L-elf's list and saw that Shoko was rather low on his list, meaning he saw potential in her. But in the end, both he and Haruto decided to send her away.

Haruto remembered her suffering so clearly. Even though it meant being apart, he had to keep her out of the war zone. He held the microphone, carefully directing everyone to the evacuation vehicles. They had already been lined up according to L-elf's organizing, although they didn't know it.

Soon came the time for Shoko to depart. She came up to Haruto and smiled shyly at him. He had already discussed the dangers of staying here with her but...

"I know you want to stay", Haruto said. "But I'll fight better knowing you're safe from harm."

Shoko nodded. "I can find a way to be helpful on the outside", she decided. "But if I get a whiff of trouble, I'm hijacking a shuttle and coming right here!"

Haruto laughed, knowing she definitely would. He leaned in close and kissed her cheek, inwardly reveling when she blushed. He couldn't believe he'd been so foolish as to deny himself this. They said their final goodbye and soon after, Saki passed by.

In this timeline, she never discovered the other valvraves with Haruto. She would never become a pilot. And Haruto would never commit that unspeakable act to her. It also meant that they would never learn more about each other the way they previously did, but Haruto could never forget the lonely girl that sought a kindred spirit. He would find her after this was all over.

Saki and Shoko boarded the same evacuation ship, which was one of the last to leave. It was about time for ARUS to show their true selves. Although they wouldn't get the chance. L-elf sent Haruto a message to Haruto saying it was time. Haruto boarded his valvrave and activated it.

"Attention ARUS", he started. "We thank you for your efforts and assistance. Now we must ask you to vacate the module immediately."

Everyone looked reasonably confused. There were still several students who need to be taken away. But Haruto preferred this over them getting shot at by someone they trusted. The representative tried reasoning with Haruto but using the mech to flex (L-elf's idea, but he used the words 'intimidation' and 'threaten') was enough to get them to turn tail.

Once they were gone, Haruto opened the cockpit to face the crowd that was growing in agitation.

"Everyone! Believe me when I say that ARUS doesn't have our best wishes in mind. They would sooner oppress us themselves than save us from Dorssia. For those of you that still want to leave, we will strategize our own plan. But for those of you that wish to fight..."

Haruto took a breath. L-elf had explained this to him and Haruto knew he was right. Even if he was the only pilot, they still needed people to work in the control room, manning other defenses, and helping to maintain Unit I.

"For those that wish to fight, I ask you to volunteer. I won't stop until Dorssia is defeated. But I can't do it alone."

Hearing that, those that were left began to talk amongst themselves, starting to come around to the idea. One student had been valiantly fighting against an invasive force that had killed innocent civilians. If they fought, they could get justice for those they had lost. They could make the Dorssians pay. There was also something about it that seemed a little fun.

Soon they were cheering in support for Haruto and very few of them wanted off the module anymore. Haruto smiled, glad that it had ended alright for now. Meanwhile, L-elf was going over data on his tablet, using information of the future and the present to finalize his decision for first string pilots - Inuzuka Kyuma, Renbokoji Akira, Yamada Raizo, and Ninomiya Takahi.


	5. Chapter 5

Social media was exploding. Everyone had something to say about the recent developments surrounding JIOR, specifically Module 77. Haruto felt just as overwhelmed by it as he had the first time it happened. He knew he would be expected to remain as the face of their struggle. It only made sense since he was fighting on the front lines and was risking his life.

But there was still a piece missing. Just like before, Inuzuka busied himself with figuring out how they could make money off of this. After all, everyone else was gone from the city. They'd need funds if they were going to take care of themselves.

"You know, what helped us a lot the first time was when we made a music video", Haruto mentioned to L-elf.

"Music video?" The two of them were sitting inside the cockpit of Unit I. L-elf had wanted to take a closer look. Haruto wanted to make sure nothing bad happened to him while he did.

Haruto nodded. "Rukino-san helped us by singing one of her songs. We made a video with everyone and that got people to donate money to us."

L-elf considered his words for a moment. "Having a presence on social media could work in our favor. Do you have an account?"

"Yeah. Oh wait!" Haruto took out his phone and opened up his profile. He hadn't really looked at it lately and sure enough there were thousands of messages and friend requests. He really didn't feel like replying to all of them. L-elf snatched the phone from his hand and looked at the screen.

"You need to curate your image online. You represent JIOR now." He handed the phone back and began to exit the valvrave. A-drei was hanging onto the railing on the hangar, waiting for L-elf. L-elf immediately went to his side and began talking with him. Haruto had to admit that he was a little jealous. Before, this A-drei person wasn't here and Haruto didn't really understand his relationship with L-elf besides the fact that they were in the military together.

But now, if L-elf wasn't alone or with Haruto, he was with A-drei. It was clear that they were more than members of the same squad. Haruto trusted L-elf, which meant he could trust A-drei. Even though he wanted to know what they discusses, he didn't want to pry. That was a sure fire way to get on someone's bad side. And that was the last thing he wanted.

His efforts to befriend L-elf already had enough hurdles to get over. Haruto would invite L-elf out to have lunch together, or go into the city for some downtime and he declined every time. L-elf never took a break before, although Haruto was sure he could use one.

Haruto had no way of knowing this, but A-drei was wary of him. He wasn't blind to the other's tactics to try and get closer to L-elf. He didn't know what could be between them besides L-elf using the pilot as a tool. But if Tokishima Haruto was trying to be more than that, A-drei would find the reason way.


	6. Chapter 6

"And who are you again?", Satomi posed the question to L-elf and A-drei.

It had been weeks since the first attacks and both Dorssians never bothered to conceal themselves from the other students but likewise, the students didn't know what to do with them. Haruto was seen with both so they figured L-elf and A-drei weren't threats and then L-elf took over the control room, giving orders to Haruto as he fought.

Still, they hadn't been formally introduced. Satomi figured it was time that changed.

"This is L-elf and A-drei", Haruto said when it was clear neither was going to give up their name.

"What's their business with JIOR?", Satomi asked.

Haruto began to answer again. "They're here to help us-"

"We're going to use JIOR to overthrow Dorssia", L-elf said. He continued, ignoring the shocked faces among the student council. If they couldn't handle this much, he would need to get the rest of them off the module. Perhaps he'd build his own army of rebels. "With the valvraves, we can eventually take the fight to Earth and take out the fuhrer."

Satomi frowned. "You're not getting us in a war. We're students!"

"You're already in a war!", A-drei shouted. "Do you think Dorssia will just leave you alone? If you stop fighting now, JIOR will become just another territory."

"But...", Satomi almost whimpered. "The peace treaties..."

"Dorssia never respected those in the first place", L-elf said. "If you try backing out now, you'll lose everything."

"Can we even take on such a power as Dorssia?", Takahi said, speaking up even though she wasn't on the student council. "We only have one of those machines that can stand a chance. What are the rest of us supposed to do?"

L-elf turned his gaze to her thinking that now was the time to announce his intentions and reveal the existence of the other valvraves when the alarm rang out. Haruto immediately jumped to action, running out of the room so that he could get to Unit 1. Satomi was frozen, as he usually did when they were attacked.

"Ninomiya Takahi. Come with me", L-elf ordered.

"Wh-what?!", she shouted as he grabbed her wrist and pulled her along.

That snapped Satomi out of his daze and he followed after them. "Stop! Where are you taking her?!", he demanded to know.

Haruto was suited up and entering his cockpit. After revving up the engine, he launched out into space and got started, fully expecting to hear L-elf's familiar voice giving him direction. That's why he was shocked to hear A-drei.

"Don't stray too far from the module. They're trying to lead you away."

"Where's L-elf?"

"Busy", A-drei answered dryly.

Haruto wanted to ask more, but he couldn't. It seemed Dorssia had caught wise to the fact that Haruto was their only real defense and decided to overwhelm him with numbers. Haruto figured the fighting couldn't be so easy all the time, but he had to endure. If he couldn't do it, L-elf would use it as ammo to get the other valvraves onto the field.

Just as Haruto was struggling with the Dorssian forces, L-elf took Takahi to what he wanted her to see. Both her and Satomi's jaws dropped.

"There's...there's..."

"There's more of them?!", Satomi finished for her.

L-elf ignored him, only focusing on Takahi. "You asked what the rest of you can do to fight. Here is your answer."


	7. Chapter 7

Takahi's life had always been set for her. She had been raised, prim, proper, and just a tad spoiled. When she had met Satomi, she knew that he was the sort of boy she should be with. His family was cut from the same cloth as her's. Whatever their fate was, she knew she'd marry someone well off, have his children, and continue a bloodline that was either rich or powerful or both.

She wasn't a fighter.

Not in the traditional sense. When she imagined doing work to support the war effort, she thought it would be more on the diplomatic side, rallying the other students as their beautiful senior or keeping Satomi in line. She never imagined this. It hadn't even been an option. Tokishima Haruto was their only front line man and no one else could because there was only one robot.

But now...She felt something swell within her.

"Takahi can't do this!", Satomi interjected. He passed by her and went right over to L-elf. "You can't ask her to risk her life like this. It's absurd!"

"And just what is so absurd about it?", Takahi asked, arms crossed.

Satomi, realizing he was in trouble but not entirely sure why, tried to explain his reasoning in the least offensive way possible. "Well, you see. It-I just think-"

"Don't think. It isn't your strong suit", Takahi snapped. "I'm doing it. If it defends my nation and my friends, I'm doing it." She could be just as capable as Haruto, after all.

L-elf grinned but she tried not to think about how unsettling that was as she went to go and suit up. Her valvrave was a deep green. Takahi felt her body undergo a change as she accepted the terms presented to her. What was humanity, anyway? It was the kind of thing she didn't think too hard about. As long as she was herself, she was human.

She launched out, joining Haruto in the fray who was surprised to say the least.

"Who is that?!", his voice rang out over the comms.

"Focus, Tokishima Haruto!", Takahi commanded.

"Ninomiya-senpai?!"

Neither had much time to talk or explain as the enemies kept coming. Haruto had to admit that he was able to fight a little more at ease, knowing someone was watching his back. But this was wrong. This was how it started. One pilot, then another. More people who would be seen as monsters if the truth ever spread. More of his friends and classmates dying as a result.

When the battle ended, Haruto immediately sought L-elf out. When he found him, he grabbed him by the collar.

"This wasn't part of the deal!"

"I don't recollect ever coming to an official agreement with you", L-elf said.

Haruto wanted to punch him. He really did. But he had to keep reminding himself that this was L-elf near the beginning. The one who valued life hardly at all as long as those sacrifices got him results. Haruto let out a sigh and released him.

"Soon...", Haruto said cryptically, leaving L-elf to pondered what he was talking about.


	8. Chapter 8

_Year 214 of the Third Galactic Reich_

A large fighter mech soared through the cosmos, intent on hitting its target. The small size of it made it difficult, but the pilot was confident, almost to the point of arrogance. They were taunting and goading although their shots never made their mark. Their enemy then soared right to them, shooting its entire body through the body of their robot.

The mecha exploded, killing the fighter within and metal began to float in the large expanse of space. The small fighter, who was only small by the standards of a giant robot, watched and observed. It was a person encased in a sleek suit of golden metal armor with green accents.

"This is Ninomiya reporting", she spoke into the radio inside her helmet. "Threat neutralized. Returning to base."

After getting confirmation from headquarters, she let out a sigh and began her flight back, mindful of the fuel she had left as well as the heat being emitted from her suit.

"After 200 years, you'd think I could retire by now."

* * *

In present day, while L-elf was inspecting the grounds of the school, Haruto was still trying to get him to understand his side of the argument. It was going horribly.

"I don't want my friends to die, why can't you see that?"

"This is a war. People die", L-elf stood firm.

"I get that!", Haruto shouted, tired of being treated like an idiot. He knew casualties were a given considering their situation. "You don't have to be so quick to put people on the battlefield. We're not trained soldiers."

"According to your story, you are."

Haruto's mouth clamped shut. The L-elf of his memories had trained him well enough in the previous timeline. He wasn't up to the standards of the Karlstein Academy, but he was certainly more experienced than the other students of JIOR.

"Whatever. Just...please, at least consult me next time you choose a pilot. Some people shouldn't have to do this."

"Such as Sashinami Shouko and Rukino Saki?"

Haruto was stunned into silence again. He had told L-elf about the other pilots of the past/future. But he'd never gotten too personal about them. Leave it to L-elf to fill in the blanks.

"They're my friends. Of course I don't want them to fight", Haruto said.

"So anyone is fine if they're not a friend? In your story, you piloted a valvrave using my body."

L-elf stopped talking then and for a moment Haruto was confused as to what point he was trying to make. "Yeah? What about it?"

L-elf crossed his arms and waited another moment for Haruto to get it. When it was clear that he wouldn't L-elf let out a sigh of resignation, then smirked.

"You think I haven't noticed your attempts at friendship? Your intentions are confusing. You want to be close, but you don't want those close to you fighting. And yet you have no qualms about putting me in danger."

"L-elf...you...you're different", Haruto said.

"You mean expendable."

"I mean-"

"Oi! Haruto!"

Inuzuka was calling at him from across a field. Haruto looked away for just a second and when he turned back, L-elf was gone. His shoulders slumped. He knew this wouldn't be easy, but it was definitely harder than he'd anticipated.


	9. Chapter 9

X-eins really couldn't believe how easy it had been to sneak his way back in Module 77. Well, scratch that, he could. The first time, he'd had his team with him. This time he was alone, but all of the people in charge of security were gone. It was just a bunch of students. It was practically child's play. He decided not to think too hard on how few obstacles there were.

He'd expected better of L-elf but if he was completely honest, X-eins didn't know where his former leader's head was at. He found his way to a sub-level and found exactly what Cain was looking for. There were unfinished mechs all around. X-eins took photographs of them. This meant there was more than the ones they had seen in combat.

And Module 77 was sitting on more incomplete versions. Which meant they could always build more. X-eins didn't think the students were capable of that. But any of the scientists would. Surely there were personnel that hadn't been on the module when Dorssia had first attacked. Once again. X-eins shook off any thoughts that didn't immediately pertain to his current mission.

* * *

Haruto ended up finding L-elf in the loading bay, floating next to Unit I. He'd figured out exactly what he wanted to say while looking for him. He had thought about his relationship with L-elf in the past (the future? his previous life?). And the last words L-elf had said to him before he had died still rang out vividly to him.

"L-elf!", he called out, hand gripping the rail attached to the landing.

L-elf came over and stood in front of him. "Have you remembered more details of the future?"

"I-well, yes. I have", Haruto said. "I remember why I was able to fight alongside you, to fight with you and with your body unlike my other friends."

L-elf sat there with an expression that said 'I'm waiting' and that prompted Haruto to continue.

"You are my friend. And I really care about you. But you're strong in a way that they aren't. I don't argue against putting you in those dangerous situations because I know you can handle it."

Haruto tried not to blush as the words left his mouth. Somehow this was more intimate than when he had tried confessing to Shouko. He looked away from L-elf for a moment before looking back, wanting to face whatever he had to say. It was when he did that he saw someone raising a gun to L-elf.

"Get down!", he shouted, shielding L-elf with his body. The bullets pierced through him, always painful no matter how many times he felt it. But then came the sweet release that Haruto knew was a temporary death.

"You've trained the JIORans well", X-eins said, gun still pointed at L-elf. The attack alarm rang out but L-elf paid it little mind. He had more pressing matters up front. And he knew for a fact that Takahi was already out in her valvrave, running drills.

X-eins didn't move a muscle either. "Let's talk."


	10. Chapter 10

L-elf was thirteen, staring down A-drei. A-drei was a good soldier. He was quick and efficient. But he was also prideful. And L-elf couldn't work with that. Not for what he had planned in the future. A-drei could either be an asset or a liability. Liabilities had numbered days around him.

"You are either with me or against me", L-elf said.

"You are either with Dorssia or you are against it", A-drei replied back.

Getting A-drei to not only see his side but to trust him as well had taken time. But with the others, L-elf hadn't bothered. He didn't need them in his plan. A-drei was more than enough. Q-vier was too childish. H-neun was too flighty. And X-eins was unwaveringly loyal to Cain. All he had needed was A-drei. And then Haruto crashed into his life, telling him things of the future and things he could only know from having known L-elf in this future.

It was in that moment that he'd made the decision that he only need what Haruto could provide. The valvraves, JIOR, easily manipulated students, an immortal bodyguard.

"Why did you betray us?", X-eins demanded, gun still trained on L-elf.

L-elf had his own gun out, but also kept a firm hold on Haruto's still body. He wondered how many bullets he could take. If he was shot in the head too many times, would that be too much for his abilities.

"I don't owe you an explanation. You're my enemy."

"Ene-you..." X-ein's hand shook with both betrayal and rage.

It was then that someone else burst onto the scene in their own craft. From the jovial voice inside, it was easy to tell that it was Q-vier.

"Is that L-elf? Do I get to kill him now?", he asked with glee.

X-eins took the opportunity to jump onto the craft and ordered Q-vier to retreat. The younger soldier whined in disappointment before turning so they could make their escape. It was only then that Haruto began to come to.

"What did I miss?", he asked.

"Nothing", L-elf said.

* * *

X-eins showed his findings to Cain. Unfinished valvrave models. Possibly discarded or meant for something in the future. Cain looked through the photographs, his smile growing wider and wider. X-eins had never seen that look upon his face before. Just what did these machines mean to his mentor?

"How are your traitorous comrades?", Cain asked as he put the pictures away, possibly for further viewing and investigation later.

"I believe L-elf has taken complete control of the module, which includes those war machines", X-eins said.

"You didn't get a chance to kill him during your mission?"

X-eins flinched at that. "I...it...It wasn't imperative to the mission. But should we meet on the battlefield, I will not hesitate. Death to traitors."

He had no idea what L-elf sought to gain by going against their country. But X-eins didn't care anymore. He had given L-elf a chance to explain himself and he had refused. They were officially enemies now.


	11. Chapter 11

Haruto slammed a tablet before L-elf. L-elf had been eating quietly in the cafeteria, getting that social time he needed so much of apparently. Although most elected to sit far from him.

"What's this?", Haruto demanded to know.

L-elf looked down at the tablet. "My notes regarding potential pilots for the valvraves." It had all of the students ranked from A to E.

"So after everything, you're still doing this?"

"You can't be as naive to believe we can defeat Dorssia with only two of them, can you?"

Haruto sat down across from him, wondering just how he could get L-elf to understand how much he didn't want his friends fighting in a war that could cost them their lives. But right now the only person L-elf cared about was that girl from the picture. He wanted to create a world where they could be together. In the back of his mind, Haruto wished to have that, a love that was so strong it changed the world.

"I know wars are hard to win. But, maybe we don't need to have an all out war", Haruto began, an idea beginning to formulate.

L-elf waited for Haruto to come to some sort of conclusion on his own. Haruto didn't know the details, he wasn't that sort of guy. L-elf was much better at executing these things. But he remembered requesting that L-elf complete a task with no casualties. And it happened. If anyone could do this, L-elf could.

"Tokishima Haruto. What are you thinking?"

Haruto smiled at him. "That coffee and sugar are always a good combination."

* * *

"You're crazy", L-elf said simply. He had said so about a dozen times as Haruto explained his thought process and the plan that had come about from it. And at each crazy point, L-elf mentioned so while also proving why it wouldn't work and deciding an alternative. It was after the twelfth time saying this that he realized he was ironing out the details and actually making a viable strategy.

Their conversation had moved from the cafeteria to the halls, walking as they talked. Haruto would either pout or frown when L-elf shot down an idea, only to brighten up when L-elf came up with a different idea.

"We'll need disguises", Haruto said. "Maybe we can knock out some soldiers on the way and take their uniforms?"

"There's no guarantee that we'd come against any who could fit us", L-elf pointed out. "We should just get a set made from us here." Someone among the students must knew how to make clothing.

Just as L-elf thought that, they passed the gymnasium, where a bunch of students had gathered. A-drei was there, along with Yamada. The two of them stood before the crowed of students all trying holds, punches, and self defense techniques. It seemed both of them were competing for drill sergeant as they barked out orders both to the students and to each other.

"That's Thunder to you!"

"I refuse to call you by a made up name."

"Oh, so you were born Ahd...Ahd...Andre?"

A-drei looked at him with the utmost offense. "Are you saying you don't even remember my name?"

"Why should I when you don't call me Thunder?!"

"What are you guys doing?", Haruto asked.

Yamada turned to him. "These guys gotta learn how to fight for themselves!", he said, pointing to the mass of students.

"Having a ground force ready to defend if need be is pinnacle for any military. We can't all be fighting in an armored suit", A-drei said.

L-elf gave Haruto a look.  _We could have more in those 'armored suits'._

Haruto returned it with a look of his own.  _Don't start now. You know how I feel about that._

A-drei and Yamada watched them with their own interested expressions. A-drei was thinking something, but Yamada was the one bold enough to actually say it out loud.

"You guys telepathic or somethin'? I feel like you're havin' a whole conversation without us."

Haruto blushed while L-elf glared at A-drei. He had just been compared to coffee and sugar with this idealist and now people thought they had a special bond. L-elf then turned his gaze to Haruto. This man who had apparently come to the future and had become friends with him then. Perhaps they did share a bond. But that was the past.

Or rather the future. A future that would never come to pass. L-elf couldn't speak for that version of himself, but he currently had no use for friends. Only useful pawns.

"Carry on", he told A-drei and Yamada. "Tokishima Haruto and I have things to take care of."

If he was going to make this ridiculous plan of his work, they needed all the time they could get to hash out the details. He might need some coffee after all.


	12. Chapter 12

One of the things Haruto and L-elf had decided on was the fact that they could use more pilots. Haruto still didn't like the idea of using his friends, but they deserved a chance to fight for their future as well.

This time he would do everything to keep them safe and that meant giving them the tools to defend themselves. In the hallway, right next to the cafeteria, there was a screen that showed the current rankings for potential pilots. When it went up, Haruto made an announcement on his profile to both students at Sakimori and the world.

"This is by no means mandatory conscription", he began. "But it can't be ignored anymore. We are at war. If you wish to provide aid through fighting on the front lines, we urge those in the top bracket to consider it. The grades take into account many things, and can always be changed. Those who want to help in other ways make seek out myself or L-elf. We don't just need pilots. Everyone can lend a hand. From the bottom of my heart, I thank you."

Students were able to scroll down the touch screen and find their place among the rankings. Some cared little, wanting nothing to do with it. Other wanted to get to a higher score. Others hoped their good grade didn't bring on the pressure from anyone else to join up.

Inuzuka looked at his dismal score. He was currently at a D ranking. He didn't know how to raise it, but he would. He couldn't simply man a defensive cannon under the module while Haruto was out there, risking his life for them. He figured a good place to start was the gymnasium. He knew a bunch of students were training there.

* * *

Takahi completed the simulation run, defeating the enemy in record time for her. Being a pilot was still very strange for her. It wasn't anything like her parents had planned. And maybe that was why she liked it so much. She had chosen it for herself. She exited the simulation and grabbed a towel to wipe the sweat from her forehead.

"You did great out there! I'm assuming", Satomi said, coming up to her with a water bottle. "I didn't really get to see."

"Of course I did great", Takahi said haughtily, accepting the drink from him. She'd had a lot of time to think about things, but most of it she was still undecided on. Especially in regards to the boy she once saw a future with. Takahi watched Haruto and L-elf from afar. They were looking over her statistics, heads close together. How a combination like that worked was beyond her.

But they did work. And whenever Dorssia came to their door, they were always pushed back, thanks to Haruto's bold actions and L-elf plans. Still, Takahi wondered how long they could keep this up, just a lone module without support from any country, including their own. As soon as the thought crossed her mind, the alarm went off, alerting them to enemy forces approaching.

 _'Back to the grind'_ , she thought to herself before running to her valvrave.

Haruto did the same, but not before grabbing L-elf's hand and saying, "Be right back."

"Of course you will", L-elf said sternly. "If you die, I'll kill you."

Haruto simply smiled, not doubting for a second that he could, and went off to join the fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year, yall!
> 
> So, the original idea behind this was to follow the show with the addition that Haruto remembers everything. But I think after I finish season 1, I'll just do a timeskip epilogue chapter to summarize the events of season 2 and beyond.
> 
> The reasoning is partially because this fandom is so small now, I'm not up to outlining 12 more episodes into chapters after this. Plus, I already plan to do that for the second part of VVV Realized, so it seems redundant to do the exact same thing here.
> 
> Right now, we're around episode 9, so I've got three more episodes to do before we get to the end (although that doesn't equal three chapters, could be more, could be less)
> 
> Anyway, thanks to yall who have hung around the Valvrave fandom for this long, hope to see yall in 2020!


	13. Chapter 13

Haruto was messaging Shouko on his phone, lying across his bed, head propped up on his pillows. Meanwhile, L-elf was typing away at the laptop on the desk on the other side of the room. Haruto had fallen easily into this sort of routine and found that he had really missed it. Closer to his final days, so much had been happening and they'd hardly had any time to slow down.

"Shouko says her father is going to do something about our situation", Haruto said.

"We don't need outside aid", L-elf said when a thought occurred to him, causing him to pause in his typing.

"We're going to have to deal with other countries at some point, aren't we?", Haruto asked, thinking of the plan they were concocting in secret.

L-elf turned in his chair to look at him, frowning. It took some great effort on his part but he finally spoke. "You're right. We need to officially state our position before others can come in and claim us."

"Did you just say I'm right?", Haruto perked up, leaning over the bed.

L-elf turned back around, hiding his face from the other as he went right back to typing but Haruto wasn't one to give up.

"Hey, you just said it, didn't you? I'm right!" Haruto hopped off the bed and got in close to L-elf. L-elf turned this way and that to avoid looking at him but Haruto kept moving from side to side. Haruto, in a momentary lapse of judgement, grabbed L-elf's shoulders. The next moment he was on his back, staring up at L-elf.

"You simply said something that happened to be accurate. Which most likely only happened because of your exposure to me", L-elf said, straddling his hips.

Haruto had no time to think about how the weight and sensation made him feel because the alarm siren was going off. The two of them shot up and sped off. As Haruto suited up, he was ambushed by both Inuzuka and Yamada, yelling at him to let them pilot and fight out there.

"I can't let my kouhai fight out there without me", Inuzuka said.

"And you gotta let me bash some Dorssian heads", Yamada bellowed, punching his fist into his palm.

Haruto remembered them fighting alongside him. He also remembered them dying. And barely having the time to properly mourn them. Haruto didn't want that. But he couldn't deny them without good reason. It was why he was glad for the ranking system.

"It's not up to me", Haruto said, putting on his helmet. "L-elf came up with the grades."

Haruto went out in Unit I followed quickly by Takahi. He knew there were those that wanted to fight, but this would assure that only those with the best skills would find their way on the battlefield. Inuzuka and Yamada didn't quit, though. They headed immediately to the control bridge where L-elf was giving out orders.

Inuzuka spoke up first. "L-elf, I know you have your reasons-"

"Give us a robot! We gotta destroy those guys!", Yamada shouted before he could finish.

L-elf only just barely glanced at them before bringing up their current rankings. Both of them had low scores. There were several students who could make better pilots than them. But then he remembered Haruto's story of the future, and what got them closer to triumph. He changed their scores.

"Kibukawa", L-elf ordered the teacher/scientist. "Brief them and get them suited up."


	14. Chapter 14

Seeing Inuzuka and Yamada launch out and attack the Dorssians was bringing back horrible memories for Haruto. But he pushed them away, grateful that he had any memories at all. He hadn't expected them to come out, but he knew L-elf had his reasons. Haruto knew he was beginning to chip away at his lack of value for human life, little by little.

L-elf wouldn't let his friends die. Or at the very least, he wouldn't let valuable pilots become cannon fodder.

With four valvraves now, they were able to push Dorssia back easily. Haruto knew it wouldn't always be this simple, but he was glad to have more people watching his back and getting to return to the module. Getting able to return home. Haruto smiled at the thought of L-elf waiting for him. He had begun to think of him as home.

"We need to talk", Kibukawa said, meeting the pilots in the hangar as soon as they came.

Haruto was pretty sure he knew what this was about. He was proven right when Kibukawa started telling them about what the school was actually for, what the valvraves were powered by. L-elf appeared just as he finished his explanation.

"Haruto, did you know all of this?", Inuzuka asked.

Haruto nodded. "It's only because I've been collecting runes that we've been able to use the valvraves for this long."

"But how?", Takahi asked. "Sensei said it comes in the form of data. How is data fuel?"

"I don't truly understand it myself", Haruto admitted. "But I get them from biting people. I guess I'm taking data from the DNA in their blood or something?"

"You've just been going around biting people like some kind of vampire?!", Yamada accused.

"No. Just me", L-elf answered before Haruto could defend himself. "We have an agreement."

Inuzuka nudged Haruto with his elbow. "Didn't know you swung that way."

Haruto blushed. "I don't! I just...I just...well..."

"I knew there was a reason you were so chummy with a Dorssian", Yamada said, bringing an arm around Haruto's shoulders. "He doesn't seem like a honey, but maybe he's different when you're alone, eh~?"

"Wrong. I'm the bitter coffee. He's the sugar", L-elf said, only making things worse.

Yamada and Inuzuka were about to lay into Haruto's supposed relationship with L-elf even more when Kibukawa spoke up again.

"How did you figure out everything you needed so easily?"

"Trial and error mostly", Haruto answered, remembering how it had gone down the first time around. Then he remembered how secrets could tear people apart. And although it was difficult to prove, he had to come clean about one more thing before they could move forward. He gave a look to L-elf who knew what it meant and his eyes narrowed.

But he didn't physically stop Haruto, so he went on. "I'm also from the future."


	15. Chapter 15

"I'm sorry, run that by me again", Inuzuka said. "You know so much about runes and Valvraves and magius because of trial and error and...?"

"And...I'm also from the future", Haruto repeated.

"You really expect us to believe that?!", Takahi shouted, poking her finger into Haruto's armored chest.

"It's true", L-elf confirmed.

"You knew about this?", Inuzuka asked.

L-elf nodded and Haruto moved a little closer to him. "I can't explain how it happened", Haruto said. "But after the final battle, after we won, I woke up and I was back here."

"So you know how this all ends?", Yamada crossed his arms.

"I knew how it ended back then", Haruto said. "But things are different now."

Kibukawa raised a brow. "Different how?"

Haruto struggled to answer that. He had already been the catalyst of so much change. But so far, everything had gone okay. Shouko and Saki were safely off the module. He was feeding off of L-elf regularly so the hadn't attacked anyone. He'd already dropped a bomb on them. He didn't want to risk anything else. Especially not with what he and L-elf were planning.

"It doesn't matter. What matters is the future we're going to make. I can't rest until we're no longer threatened by Dorssia."

"Or any other country", L-elf said. "Including JIOR."

"Did you forget that we're JIORans too?", Yamada reminded him. "I thought we were doin' all of this so we could join back up with the rest of JIOR and our family?"

"Our end goal is the liberation of all from a secret council of magius that control the world behind the scenes", L-elf said.

And as he said it with a completely straight face, the others had no choice but to believe him. Considering all that they'd heard today, it wasn't the craziest thing in the world.

Haruto began to explain everything about Inuzuka and Yamada's new set of abilities. He'd already given this talk to Takahi, so she removed her suit and hit the showers. Meanwhile, L-elf corresponded with people outside the module. They couldn't keep everyone out forever. And they couldn't retain all of the students forever. There were still some who wanted nothing to do with the war effort that effectively made them dead weight to L-elf.

A few days later, representatives from JIOR were allowed in to evacuate the rest of the students who wanted off the module. While they were being boarded, a news crew shined a light of the current situation within Module 77. Recognizing Haruto had the pilot of Unit I and thus the leader of the pilots and L-elf as the tactical genius behind their victories, they were the ones with the most screen time.

"We're grateful that things have been handled the best way they could", one of the JIORan ambassadors said. "But it has never been our government's intention to encourage child soldiers. We'll be happy to put this back in the hands of adults while these kids get back to their youth."

L-elf had been keeping track of the students being taken away, having created a manifest that listed them in order of their loyalty and dedication. Just as the last of the dead weight was removed, he made his move.

"That's enough. You may make your exit", he said.

"There's still dozens of students to be returned", the ambassador protested.

"The rest will remain on the module", L-elf said as Haruto came to stand next to him. Both ignored the camera trained right on them. For now.

"Are you trying to hold students hostage? I thought you were on our side?"

"I'm on my own side", L-elf replied.

The ambassador frowned and pinched his nose. "I knew this would happen. You played the part of an ally but this was all a ploy on Dorssia's behalf. You're trying to annex the module! This is still JIORan soil you know."

"Actually", Haruto spoke up. "As of tonight. It won't be."

"Excuse me?!"

Haruto then turned to the camera head on. "Effective tonight, Module 77 will be seceding from JIOR."


	16. Chapter 16

Just as with the first evacuation, Haruto used Unit I to intimidate the emissaries off the module. They were down to just a few dozen students now, but that suited their needs just fine. With everything in place, L-elf started a broadcast to give an announcement not just to the students but to the rest of the world. Haruto stood by his side.

They agreed on this step as a means to reach their final goal. And so on the WIRED, everyone was watching their screens.

"We have moved on from the idea of a module as part of a larger state", L-elf started. "As of seven pm, local time, Module 77 will have seceded from JIOR."

"It is not our intention to create a new nation", Haruto said. "But instead, our module will will float in space as a vessel on its own in a sea of immunity."

Yamada blew out a long whistle as he watched the announcement. "So we're gonna be a bunch of space pirates? That's badass."

"It's more complex than that", Inuzuka said, watching alongside him. But either way, they would be independent from both JIOR and from Dorssia. Neither side could claim that the other was moving in on their territory. And they'd be able to make their own decisions without an overseeing governing body. And Inuzuka had no doubt that L-elf had predicted just how the other nations would react.

But that was for their head strategist to figure out. Right now, the other pilots had a job to do which was to separate their module from the rest of the Dyson sphere. The work itself wasn't all that glamorous, but it was the sort of thing that would get put in the history books one day - how a bunch of students took matters into their own hands and created a place for themselves to be free.

When they were off the sphere and floating away, the students began to celebrate their newfound freedom (for the second time, the first being their initial victory against the Dorssians when there were no adults around).

At the moment, they weren't floating aimlessly though. The plan for now was to get to the moon, which was truly neutral territory. But something had begun to happen in the interim. It was something that neither Haruto nor L-elf noticed until it had already taken hold of the students.

"You lot! Stop messing around so much!", Haruto scolded the underclassmen who had been tasked with washing the valvraves. But currently they were in the middle of a hose fight.

"You got it dad!", one of them saluted.

"...Dad?"

Haruto ended up asking Inuzuka about it and he simply grinned before taking out his phone. "You should really be paying more attention to your social media presence", he said. "Since you and L-elf took over, people have been thinking of you as parents."

Inuzuka opened his phone up to a feed that had a whole bunch of memes created by Sakimori students and being shared with people off the module as well. There was a picture that had Haruto and L-elf eating on far ends of a lunch table with the caption 'when mom and dad are fighting'. Haruto remembered that day. He and L-elf had been in a disagreement about something.

There was another that showed Haruto feeding L-elf one of Shouko's creations, a shrimp cracker smeared with cream cheese. This caption read 'hope to have what they have when I've been married for 20 years'.

Haruto couldn't help but blush as he scrolled through more and more of them. Half were simply taken out of context, but the other half showed him and L-elf being really close. Haruto figured they were at a point where they could call each other friends now, but he had never really considered being more than that. L-elf was in love with Lieselotte.

And Haruto still had feelings for Shouko. Didn't he?


End file.
